First Generation
by Abschaum
Summary: A collection of seven short and not related pieces about Primo and his guardians
1. La nùvola

**Why do I even mingle with you - La nùvola**

Looking at the lot of you all I can do is ask myself: Why do I even mingle with you? Some of you would look better if they were sat in my office, in handcuffs. And I'm not only talking about a certain circus guy here, just mainly. But I understand this much: Sometimes it's easier to join forces with you. Because sometimes one has to work outside the law. Even in my job one has to violate rights to act right once in a while. When I got that ring with the cloud on it and that title I'm not caring about I grasped the meaning immediately. The drifting cloud, free and only bound by the sky. Saving him from danger, covering him to make sure he won't get harmed. Oh, how often I already had to do that! Vigilantes, huh? Tell me, does anyone of you (except for the circus guy who's still going on about the need to get stronger) even understand how far away from that you already are? I don't want to sound arrogant, or maybe a bit, but what would the fierce storm, the soothing rain, the burning sun, the striking lightning, the elusive mist and even the harmonic sky be without me, the drifting cloud?


	2. La piòggia

**For you I gave it up and will never regret it - La piòggia**

For you I gave it up, my flute, my music, my life in Japan. I gave it up to rush to your aid. And I will never regret it. How could I? I know that I wouldn't have been able to live on without having a bad conscience if I hadn't done it. What meaning does music have if I'm not even able to help a good friend? How could I play merry tunes with the knowledge about my friend's misfortune in the back of my head? And with the knowledge that I would have been able to prevent it. So I sold my precious flute to buy these swords and come to your country and fight among you and your friends, going on a rampage in our enemies' rows. Leaving the calmness of death and the fear of me coming back. It is said, that rain is soothing and that it can calm you down. I never saw the double meaning of this, not until I took up my four swords and became who I am now: Your pouring rain.


	3. La tempesta

**Il mio amico - La tempesta**

I still remember how it started. Not our friendship, because that's something which is as natural for me as sleeping or breathing, but what we have know. Who would have known that our little group of vigilantes would eventually turn out like this? I still keep asking myself when it changed. Was it when we got the rings? Or was it earlier? I can't tell. I guess the only one who _is_ able to tell is you. You, you, it's always you. But I don't mind. We have known each other for so long, we have lived through so many things together. Fought alongside each other in countless fights, always for he sake of everyone, family, friends, the ones we cared for and later on, the famiglia. I was always there, always with you. Silent in the background, helping you as much as I could. Working as your right hand man. I got all of your silent 'Thank you's, but they are unnecessary. Because you, my beloved Giotto, are not only my best friend. You are family.

A/N: Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed and added this story to their story alert 3 And.. I just couldn't keep myself from writing that penultimate sentence xD


	4. Il sole

**May god forgive me for I'll break my oath for you - Il sole**

I think I will never forget the day when I beat this guy extremely up. Well, a bit too extremely. I think that was the first time I feared myself and my own power. Also I won't ever forget how I decided to stop fighting and serve god. I swore not to fight anymore. And I never thought that I would change my opinion about it. However her I stand in boxing stance, because I extremely can't just stand and watch how everyone's being killed. You seem to have been right to choose me, like you have been right about so many things (which manages to freak me out extremely sometimes). Taking on every danger for the famiglia with my own body, that's my task, no my duty as the sun guardian. I still remember the day when you told me that, every detail is extremely clear, etched into my mind. Or rather burnt into it by the sun. As I prepare myself for the final blow I pray silently to god. _Please forgive me, but I have to break my oath. For the sake of the famiglia...and my friends._

_A/N: I feel like I totally failed at writing Knuckle T∆T _


	5. La nébbia

**We have to become stronger - La nébbia**

We should, no we must become stronger. I still can't understand why you don't see that, every one of you. You still go on about your soft ways and how one can achieve more by talking. That's not true! The only way our famiglia can achieve anything and the only way for us to save everything that's precious to us is by becoming so strong that everyone fears us and doesn't even dare to oppose us. But you never listen to me when I tell you! Just because you think different doesn't mean that it's right to ignore everything I say. Just because of your stubbornness do I have to go to such extends. Really, I hate that softness about you. The most. It won't bring us anywhere! And still..._eterna amicizia_ these are the words engraved into our watches. I still have mine; even if there are times when I just want to throw it away, destroy it, like the famiglia you created. But every time I'm close to doing it and take one last look at the stopped time I see the words in the lid. _Eterna amicizia _I curse them because they will haunt me forever..._Eterna amicizia_...

* * *

A/N: Well... it's Daemon Spade... I don't really like him D: not after the things he's done to the Simon Famiglia...

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks a lot for the comment... I feel so much more confident about the chapter now xD I hope you like this one better ;D


	6. Il fùlmine

**I don't want to but for you I'll fight - Il fùlmine**

I didn't want to fight, never. I didn't even know why and what for. Well, at least as long as I still didn't know you. When we first met I was a spoiled brat who didn't care the slightest bit for anything else than himself. I didn't see any sense in fighting for anyone else, there wasn't anyone I deemed worthy of my care, so why should I? However those cam eyes of yours seemed to be able to see more. You were the first one who thought that I had potential, hidden somewhere very deep inside. And now? Now I'm standing in the first line of fighters, fighting for you. A bolt of lightning, always looking for the easiest way. We still keep it up, our little play. The one we stage before every battle: You pressuring me to fight in the first line and me refusing to do it. I can see how G starts to loose his nerve and how Asari gets ready to hold him back. We both know that it's just a farce. You don't have to pressure me to fight for you. There's no way I'm _not _standing in front during our battles. You were the one who saw that I was more than just a spoiled brat and I'm eternally grateful for that. I may have never wanted to, but for you I'll always fight.

* * *

A/N: uff I already wanted to upload this on Wednesday... but I was...procrastinating... I guess xD Anyways I hope you like it :3 and...there's only one left now! =O (now...make an educated guess on who's missing xD)


	7. Il cielo

**Mia famiglia - Il cielo**

I don't know where I would be today if I didn't have you. G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, even Daemon. Without you I wouldn't be who I am now. And I wouldn't have been able to protect what's important to me; we wouldn't have managed to do it. It's only thanks to our work as a team. It's all thanks to our strong friendship. All of you should know how thankful I am for everything you did for me. I'm sorry that you all had and still have to go to such extends. I feel like I can never pay you back for everything you have done for me. I can only hope that there will be a day when we are all able to live peacefully. Without having to fear any attack. Without having to deal with mafia business every day. Friends...for me you're more than that. For me you're my family. We may not share the same blood but our souls are definitely connected. And now _you_ are what keeps me fighting. If it's for your sake I'll do anything. For you I would give my life. And if I know that all of you are safe and can live in peace I can die with a smile on my face. Because if you are safe that means that everyone else is safe, too and that I have achieved hat I waned from the start. I saved whom I care for and all of them are what I call famiglia _and_ I met and fought and lived with the people I care the most for, the people whom I call my "family". I met _you_, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude and Daemon.

* * *

A/N: So... this is it... the last part...=O I can't believe I'm already uploading it...

And to "10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes he did x3 And here's your update ;D

I really hope that I see some of you again when I write more stories x3 Because my creativity will (hopefully) bother me with new ideas for a long time ;D


End file.
